


I Know I'm a Wolf

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred gives no shits and is kinda done at this point, But he's happy for Bruce, Jerome saves Bruce's life, Jerome survives, M/M, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Based on the song, I know i'm a wolf by young heretics.Jerome saves Bruce's life that night at the diner and from there no one expects what happens next.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I Know I'm a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birch_bier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birch_bier/gifts).



“The only thing funnier, would be if I saved yours.” Jerome said as he pointed his gun at the giant crushing Bruce.

He glanced at the kid, noticing he was looking at him with, was that fear? Why didn't that make him want to laugh? Was he scared of the big lug or of Jerome? Was he scared Jerome would kill them both? Well if he was then he was half right. He looked back at the man and shot a bullet to the side of his head.

The dead body slumped against Bruce who pushed it off quickly. He was a little shaken, most of his strength going to keeping that bar from crushing his throat. Why did Jerome do that? He hadn't realized that when he moved away, he moved closer to the ginger, his back facing him, until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his head. He stiffened up but he had such little fight left that he couldn't move.

“Shh, relax Brucie, I'm not gonna hurt you.” Jerome whispered, and was surprised to feel Bruce relax.

“Why did you do that?” Bruce asked, confused.

“I told you, it would be funnier if I saved your life like you saved mine. I should be asking you that question.” Jerome chuckled.

“I made a promise not to kill… You need help, let me take you back to Arkham.” Bruce all but begged him.

Jerome laughed as he held Bruce tighter to his chest, “Bruce darlin I'm done over there! I have no reason to go back! Plus do you think whatever is left of that place can hold me?”

“I guess you're right… Are you going to kill me then? I know that's all you wanted to do since the benefit.”

“No I don't wanna kill ya. Think about it Brucie. If I wanted you dead-” he paused, waiting.

“I'd already be dead…” Bruce finished quietly.

“Bingo. I never wanted you dead. It's too much fun seeing everyone go crazy trying to protect you. When in reality you're actually the safest with me.” he whispered, his mouth barely grazing Bruce's ear. He smiled wide at the little shiver. He kissed his cheek, he couldn't help himself.

“We have too much history together, kid. I want you alive. I  _ need  _ you alive. Just like you need me. Don't deny it. You want me in some prison you  _ know  _ I can get out of instead of letting them kill me. You  _ beg _ them not to kill me. You stopped yourself from killing me, before you took that little vow of yours. I was the reason behind that vow. Wasn't I?”

“Yes.”

“See, we need each other. You know it's true.”

Before Bruce could answer they heard someone coming. Quickly, Jerome turned them around and put the gun to Bruce's head just as Salina came around the corner.

“And you said you didn't need any help.” she said as she gripped the handle of her whip.

“Aw, look who's come to the rescue, the stray kitty cat!” 

Jerome's laughter was cut short by the whip snapping the gun away and landing at the girl's feet. She picked it up and aimed for his head. Jerome's smile only widened.

“Salina don't-” Bruce started but was cut off,

“No no, she won't shoot. Not when you're this close.” Jerome interrupted.

“You underestimate me.” she started, “You shouldn't have done that.” she finished, cocking the gun.

“Salina stop!” Bruce yelled, ripping himself from Jerome's hold and tackling her to the ground, making her fire at the ceiling.

“Bruce what the hell?!” she yelled at him as he got off her.

“I-I…” he didn't know how to explain it, she wouldn't understand.

“Sorry to leave so soon but I really have to get going. See ya later Brucie! I'll be back for you later!” Jerome said as he ran out the door.

Bruce just watched as the ginger left, silently hoping he wouldn't get caught and also wondering where the hell that thought came from.

“You're not responsible for that creep, Bruce. He can't keep going back to Arkham, someone needs to kill him.” Salina said as she stood up, looking down at Bruce who was still sitting on the floor and staring at the door.

“He saved me… He went on about how I saved his life and then he shot him...” he finally stood up and looked at her, “There's still something good in him. He doesn't deserve to die.”

“He wants to kill you, dude!”

“If he wanted me dead I'd already be dead! You don't understand, I don't expect you to. He wants me alive, and I- I don't want him dead…”

Salina rolled her eyes, “You're both nuts. I'm leaving, but if he kills you, don't say I didn't warn you.” she pointed a finger at him, narrowing her eyes before she left the same way she came in.

Bruce watched her go and sighed. Maybe she was right, maybe he is just as crazy as Jerome. Everyone has been saying Jerome needs to be killed once and for all, but he just couldn't agree. He didn't want him dead, he never did. He walked away from the murder scene with only Jerome's parting words on his mind,

_ I'll be back for you later. _

A few days went by and Bruce was still thinking about it. When was ‘later’? What would Jerome do? He didn't know if he should be nervous or excited, he decided on a little of both. Then his birthday came, and he felt a little lighter than before. Salina dropped by and he realized he missed this, being friends. 

Later, Jim dropped by, showing him that Jerome was on TV.

“Where's Bruce and my brother, Gordan?” Jerome yelled into the microphone before saying he was getting bored and blew up someone's head.

“I don't like this anymore than you do but-”

“I'll go.” Bruce interrupted Jim, “I'll be fine, those people clearly aren't.”

Jim nodded and Lucius gave him a device that will deactivate the bombs as long as he's near Jerome. It made him laugh inside when he remembered the ginger saying he was safest with him. How ironic.

He met the twin and convinced him to come with them. Maybe he could convince Jerome to leave Jeremiah alone so he could carry out his project. At a better time he'll have to talk about funding it, he was amazed by the idea.

Then there was chaos everywhere. He looked around for Jerome but he couldn't find him, until he felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down, seeing a piece of paper with messy writing on it, saying,

_ Don't worry, see ya later darlin _

Bruce didn't dare blush in public as he stuffed the note in his pocket. 

It wasn't until later, when he saw Jerome's body laying on the car, did he feel empty and confused. How would he see him again? Why did he say not to worry? What did he mean?

He told Jeremiah he would fund his project, and then went home. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Why do I miss you?” he whispered to himself.

That was the last thought on his mind before drifting off into sleep. Unaware of the smiling eyes that left as quickly as they came.

It's been a few days since Jerome's death and it still lingers in the back of Bruce's mind. Especially when he hung out with Jeremiah. He didn't know if he liked the twin because he genuinely wanted to be around him or because he looked like his brother.

He wanted it to be because they got along and he honestly had fun being with him, but in that dark little corner of his mind that refused to let Jerome go, he knew it was partly because they looked alike.

“Do you want to test it out?”

“Huh?” Bruce had to shake himself from his day dream as he focused on Jeremiah.

“The generator.” he smiled that soft little smile. It made Bruce smile back.

“Of course.”

“Turn off that switch over there.” 

Once the lights were off and the generator turned on, lighting everything back up, the mood changed, and Bruce could feel it.

“This is incredible.” Bruce said, looking over at Jeremiah.

“Yes it is.” was all he said back, seeming distracted.

“Jeremiah what's wrong?”

“Nothing… It's just, I found this with my brother's things…” he pulled out a journal.

He started to flip through it and read a few pages that were about himself, Bruce, and Jim. It didn't really shock Bruce when he heard these things, he knew Jerome was insane. What worried him was how invested Jeremiah was, especially when he told him he was sprayed with that insanity gas.

He rested his hand on the book so Jeremiah would look at him, “He's gone… You don't have to be scared anymore, you can live above ground and continue your work.”

“I suppose I should…”

Bruce didn't know what he would've done next if not for that phone call. Would he have kissed him? Does he even feel that way about him? He just came to terms with his feelings for Jerome not too long ago and now he's gone. What would Jeremiah have done? Would he have made the first move? Would Bruce have let him? They haven't been friends for long but he enjoyed being around the inventor.

He lied about the phone call though, afraid of how Jeremiah might act hearing about Jerome's followers, but he was caught, because of course he was just as smart as his brother and knew when Bruce was lying or bluffing for time. So he told him the truth and convinced him to go to the grave site to show him that Jerome couldn't hurt him anymore.

From there it only got worse.

“Stop pretending to be my friend!”

“But I am your friend!”

“No! You're Jerome, and you killed the only person who's ever cared about me!”

Then it got horrible, and Bruce felt anger and sadness and he was in so much pain. He had to see his friend's face change completely. Whipping off not only blood, but apparently makeup as well, revealing a pale face underneath.

“I met what I said. You are my very best friend.” it sounded so soft and sweet before everything went black.

When Bruce woke up he had two thoughts running through his mind.

First, Jeremiah had to be stopped.

Second, whose hands were around his waist?!

He noticed he was in a grave, Jerome's grave. He remembered seeing his body laying against the grave stone before Jeremiah shoved the body in. He also remembered him hitting him across the head and obviously threw him in the grave as well. That doesn't explain the hands tightening around him though. 

Unless... 

Could it be?

Could Jerome actually be alive?

In his note it sounded like he would be back, but no one could survive that kind of fall.

No one, except Jerome. The man couldn't stay dead for long, he'd get bored. He had to be alive. Was this actually Jerome hugging him now?

"Jerome?" he whispered.

"Hey Brucie." came the raspy reply from behind and Bruce almost cried. He felt so relieved and happy, but then he remembered.

“Wait! How? I saw your body on top of the car, you weren't breathing!” Bruce said, shocked and confused as he pulled himself from Jerome's grip and turned to face him.

“Oh yeah, that guy's dead all right, he just isn't me.” Jerome smiled as he sat up.

“That wasn't you?”

“Of course not! After I got shot I ran to the stairs and switched with a double before Jimbo could catch up. The guy who died was some brainwashed loony from Arkham with a face job.” he laughed.

“Why?” Bruce asked, standing up.

“Like I said, we need each other.” Jerome replied, sounding serious as he stood up and walked closer to Bruce.

Bruce blushed, but he'd lie about it later saying it was from the cold. It made Jerome smirk because of course he knew it wasn't the colds doing.

“I heard you missed me.” he smirked.

Bruce crossed his arms, looking away, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Jerome took hold of Bruce's chin and gently turned his head so he was facing him again. He smiled and stroked his cheek as he leaned in a little closer,

“Oh I think you do. Do you really think I'd leave you here all alone? With my brother?” he sneered at the mention of his twin,

“I need him to believe I'm dead, I need everyone to believe I'm dead because, in a way, I am.” Jerome continued.

“Your plan was never to gas the city was it? Not your real plan anyway.” Bruce realized.

“Now you got it, darlin. I'm done now. I'm going to sit back and relax as my plan folds out perfectly. I'm going to watch as Gotham becomes a mad house. I'm going to enjoy it as everything burns, and I'm going to enjoy it all with you at my side.” Jerome gave a sinister smile that sent chills down Bruce's spine.

“Do you really expect Jeremiah to carry out your plans? He thinks you're dead and wants to show everyone he's better than you.”

Jerome rolled his eyes, “No one's better than me. He may have his own plan but it'll work out in my favor, just watch.”

“Jerome, do you know something?” Bruce asked, getting worried. He tried to step back; only to realize Jerome's other hand was resting on his back, pulling him close to the gingers chest.

“Don't go worrying about things that are out of your control. Stay with me, where you're safe. You know I won't hurt you.” he said in a low voice.

“I know… I actually believe you.” Bruce whispered, starting to relax again.

“Then you'll stay?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

Jerome smiled at that. He may be a psychopath but he would never force Bruce to stay with him. He could, but he wanted Bruce to stay willingly. For once, he actually cared about someone, and someone actually cared about him too, enough to save his life. 

He leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips, he relished in the feeling of Bruce kissing him back and his arms going around his neck.

Bruce felt, for once, protected. Sure he felt safe around Alfred and Jim, but with Jerome it was different. He pulled away, looking into those crazed eyes that were staring deep into his soul. This man was dangerous, and for some reason this was the one he wanted to be with.

“I do have one thing to say though.” Bruce whispered.

“What's that, Brucie?”

“I won't stay in this grave.”

Jerome bursted out in a loud laugh, bringing Bruce into a tight hug, “Whatever you say darlin!”

They then climbed out of the hole and left the graveyard; heading back to Wayne Manor to try to explain things to Alfred, but he wasn't there. 

“Alfred!” Bruce called as he walked around.

“He's probably out doing butlery things, don't worry.” Jerome said as he flopped down on the couch.

“He's not picking up. He's never done that before, not even when I was…” Bruce sighed, regretting that time in his life.

“When you were off pretending to be a drunken, rich, brat?” Jerome smirked.

“What? How did you-?”

“Bruce.” was all he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Bruce just nodded with a sigh as he sat down next to Jerome, “Right, you have ways of knowing everything… but I should still find Alfred…”

“He's fine Bruce. He can take care of himself, the dude can be scary.”

“I know… But I should still go to the GCPD and warn them about Jeremiah.”

“I think they already know. He killed Jimbo after all.”

“Yeah but…”

“Bruce, either the old man will call you or someone will call you about him.”

“Do you think Jeremiah has him?” Bruce asked, getting more worried.

“If he does he'll call you.”

“Jerome, that doesn't really help me.” he said, trying to smile a little.

Jerome just chuckled, “Then let me try something else.” he said as he pulled Bruce onto his lap.

He took a hold of Bruce's wrist and stroked it, he could almost feel the metal that he stuck in there on the night of the carnival. He started to feel bad, but only a little. Jerome wanted to mark him, and he had a feeling Bruce didn't mind too much either.

"I promise to never hurt you again. But it was fun, wasn't it." he chuckled low, kissing his wrist in those three spots. 

The same places where he put the staples into him. Jerome remembered even if the scars faded away. Just like Bruce remembered every time he looked down at his arm. He then kissed his neck on the spot where he sliced him when they first met. That mark was there, even if it was still hard to see.

"At least this mark is still here. I'll need to add some new ones though." Jerome whispered against his skin.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me." Bruce shivered, but not from fear.

"Not in the way I used to. Still doesn't mean I won't mark you in other ways to let everyone know they can't touch you." Was all he said before he moved to the spot above his collarbone and bit down, hard.

Bruce gasped, rolling his head back and to the side and Jerome hummed his approval. Bruce put his full trust into him, Jerome has never lied to him. If he was being honest, Jerome was the only person who's never lied to him. The only person Bruce could trust to tell the truth. The only person Bruce allowed himself to be honest with.

Or did you like it when I hurt you? Tell me Bruce, do you want me to break skin?" Jerome asked, before biting the same spot again, but this time he broke the skin and licked the blood before placing a soft kiss on the wound.

“Jerome..” Bruce groaned, resting his free hand on Jerome's shoulder to grip his shirt.

“Careful Brucie, I'll take that as a yes.” he chuckled as he pulled back, grinning like a wolf,

“See, I knew it would work.”

“Work for what?” Bruce said, a little dazed.

“To get your mind off it.” he smirked.

“Mind off… what?”

“Never mind. If I tell you I'll have to start all over, but that might not be a bad idea either.” he chuckled.

“Wait… I have to… to…” Bruce rambled, his thoughts not exactly put together yet.

“Have to, what, Bruce? Stay here with me? Because I think that sounds like a good plan. Don't you?” Jerome smiled.

“Yes it does… Doesn't it?”

“It does. So stay here, and stay away from my brother. He'll only hurt you, but you know you'll be safe with me, because you trust me.” He leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

He slightly opened his eyes to send a mass text out to his goons, telling them to find Alfred and that if anyone did have him, to help him out and make sure he gets to Wayne Manor safely. He threw his phone on the table before picking Bruce up and wrapping his legs around his waist before walking them up the steps and into Bruce's room. 

Now that he wasn't worried about the butler anymore, he could have his full attention. They'll have to explain everything later when he does come back though. He didn't care about that now at the moment, he had bigger things to deal with. Things that he's wanted to deal with ever since he met the billionaire boy. The Prince of Gotham was his now, always has been, just everyone was in denial about it, including Bruce. Not anymore though, now Bruce knows his own feelings, has come to terms with them and stopped fighting it. Now it was time for the world to know too. Time they found out that Bruce belonged to him and was under his protection.

He may be like a wolf, killing those who's wronged him or just for fun. Not anymore, now he'll just kill anyone who dares to take Bruce away. Jerome's the only one who can actually protect him. He's the only one who actually loves him. Who lets Bruce show his true self and not tell him to push that dark part way down and never let it out. 

“I trust you with my life, Jerome.” Bruce breathed out, looking the ginger in the eyes.

“I know, Brucie. I trust you with my second life too.” Jerome smirked before dropping the brunette on the bed.

Bruce let out a small laugh before his lips were covered with Jerome's own and both got lost in each other. This is what Jerome has truly wanted ever since they met. Bruce was just too cute to stay away from. So he got his kicks in the little things. If he couldn't touch him in the way he wanted he'd just have to do it in other ways. That was over now, though. Now he could really touch him in the gentle way he's wanted too and in turn he finally feels gentle fingers running through his hair and pulling him closer instead of having his face pounded into a table. This was much better. Even though their fights were still fun, he enjoyed being able to kiss him and mark his neck and hear Bruce's soft sounds instead of being angry and trying to punch and push him away.

He also knows that Bruce likes the sweet kisses and bite marks rather than staples and kicks. Though he also knows that a darker part of the kid liked it just as much as he did.

“I love you, Jerome.” Bruce whispered.

“I love you too, Bruce.” Jerome whispered back, lips brushing his ear.

\----

Back with Jeremiah, he was getting annoyed at the fact Bruce wasn't picking up his phone.

He snapped his phone shut and rolled his eyes, "Here I thought he would be at the GCPD by now, beside himself with worry." he sighed, "No matter. Let's go check on that butler of his, I'll give Bruce another call there."

He walked down a flight of stairs with own set of goons following, unaware that a few of them were not his own.

Once Jerome's followers found Alfred they put a bag over his head and led him out to a van. Of course they had to fight a few other goons on the way and Jeremiah was furious when they got away.

Once they got Alfred home they dumped him at the front door of Wayne Manor and drove off as he ripped off the bag. He was confused and sore and just tired of everything. He hoped Bruce wasn't too worried but maybe he hasn't noticed yet.

When he stepped inside he couldn't believe his eyes. Today has been full of twists and turns and he had no energy to care that Bruce was having coffee with Jerome on the couch in their robes.

"Alfred! You're okay!" Bruce said, turning around after Jerome pointed behind him with a smile.

"Yes, master Bruce. I was oddly rescued and dumped off here." was all Alfred said as he started at the two.

Jerome had a smug smile on as he put an arm around Bruce and pulled him closer, "You're welcome. Bruce was getting worried when you didn't pick up. So I helped you both." 

Bruce blushed bright red at Jerome's low chuckle, feelings slightly embarrassed at how Alfred discovered his relationship.

"I can explain-" Bruce started but was cut off.

"No no. No need Bruce. I think I understand. I'm going upstairs to sleep everything off. I'll see you two in the morning and you explain then." Alfred gave a slight bow and if he walked quicker up the stairs than usual, no one said anything. 

Jerome's cackling was heard even after he shut the door. Then he could hear Bruce laughing, and suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore. He hasn't heard the kid laugh like that after his parents died. Sure he laughed a little here and there, but not like this, not so loud that even a closed door could keep it out. Suddenly he felt lighter and found himself chuckling as he got into bed. Jerome saved his life. Not because he cared about him personally, but it was for Bruce, because he cared about Bruce. Alfred sighed, he'd have to get used to the crazy ginger being around from now on. He'll have to get used to seeing him go up to Bruce and kiss him instead of kidnapping him. It'll take some time, realizing this wolf is no longer a threat to Bruce's safety. Yet still a mild threat to Alfred's sanity of course. He shook his head, it'll take time, but he won't get angry about it. Bruce was happy, and obviously safe, that's all that mattered.

The next morning Alfred had to hear the whole story of how it all happened. Bruce had to slap Jerome's arm a few times when he wanted to provide too much detail and Alfred had to stop himself from smiling at how intimate and, in it's own way, normal it all was.

Then Bruce left and Jerome leaned over, and Alfred had a brief moment of fear that the redhead would tell him to sleep with one eye open. That he would say he was planning to kill them in some twisted way for fun, but that all quickly faded when he really said,

“I'm gonna marry him someday you know. I'm gonna make him truly mine with or without blessing.” he chuckled lowly and sat back.

“Buuuut,” he sighed, “it would mean a lot to Bruce if you did. And if I'm being honest, I'd appreciate it too.”

Alfred smiled and held out a hand, “You have my blessing son. Be good to him.”

Jerome took his hand and gave it a firm shake, “You don't know good to him I can be, old man.” he laughed.

Alfred pulled back his hand as he sighed and rolled his eyes, “Spare me the details. I don't need to bleach my ears.”

Jerome just laughed harder and was still laughing when Bruce came back in, he looked over at Alfred who just shrugged and stood up to clear the table.

Gotham was an unpredictable city. Where no one stayed dead and where he had to watch Bruce marry a mad man. He never thought that would happen, before he figured Bruce and Jeremiah or even Selina would get together. He was certainly not expecting it to be Jerome.

He let himself smile though as he overheard their conversation,

“I'm gonna steal the best ring for ya Brucie! It'll be black so it'll match your wardrobe.” Jerome chuckled.

“I think I'll buy you a red one. That way it won't get stained if you get blood on it.” Bruce joked.

“You know me so well, darlin!” Jerome laughed, he planted a kiss square on Bruce's lips, “That's why I love ya.”

“I love you too.” Bruce laughed.

Alfred came to the same conclusion as last night, that if Bruce was truly happy, then he'd support him in any decision he made. Even if he didn't understand it. Those two seem to be absolutely smitten with each other and who was he to stand in the way? 

_ “Absolutely no one, that's bloody who.”  _ Alfred thought as he chuckled to himself.

There was never a dull moment in Wayne Manor again. Especially when Salina came over. Her Jerome actually got a long. A little too well if you asked Alfred. They came up with the worst pranks to pull on him or on the poor people of Gotham. Then again they were clever and made everyone laugh in the end. No one was hurt, and there was finally laughter constantly bouncing off those walls in that big house. It truly felt like a home again, and everyone could feel it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Got this idea from birchbier on tumblr so thank you again for this idea! :)


End file.
